Eres Tuyo
by JoshiCest
Summary: Sólo si soy mío estaré dispuesto a ser tuyo.
1. Indeciso

Siente culpa; se desvanece. Siente satisfacción; se desvanece. Vuelve a empezar, termina igual.

¿Por qué tiene que estar atrapado en ese círculo vicioso?

Mira sus manos. Aparta la mirada y las deja caer devastado. Sus ojos opacos en un vacío y su alma perdida en sí misma. ¿Seguir o no? ¿Qué hacer, qué querer?

Está bien.

No, no lo está.

Sí, lo sé.

"En algún momento, abandonarás a Gon y lo dejarás morir".

El abrupto filo de sus zarpas se adhiere violentamente en la piel de sus palmas al contraer sus dedos en un vehemente puño. Sus párpados se dilatan y el opaco mar se contrae. Sus labios se entreabren y recitan petizas palabras con matiz macabra.

—Hazlo, Killua. Y jódete.

"Sólo debes concentrarte en tu especialidad. La amistad no existe. El amor no te dará fuerza".

—Sólo muérete, Illumi.

"Espero lo traiciones muy pronto. O él te traicionará a ti".

—Cállate.

"Supongo que está bien. Tú has decidido no seguir el camino de tu familia, entonces, ¿por qué las personas optarían por temerte?"

Su pulso calmó. Sus ojos dudaron. El miedo llegó.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué sigues matando?"

Abrió los ojos cuando lo vio, ahí, parado, despreocupado.

No pudo moverse, ni siquiera fue capaz de desviar su mirada, entre la gente él resaltaba y reconocerlo es parte de lo que su cerebro está compuesto. Incluso cuando varias personas lo rodearon para seguir su camino debido a que se encontraba paralizado a mitad de la banqueta, simplemente lo ignoró. No lo notó.

¿Qué hacía Killua ahí?

No estaba listo para verlo, no aún.

Y esa mirada azul ya estaba sobre él, y así fue como un escalofrío lo recorrió y lo hizo echar un pie hacia atrás. El que el otro abriera sus ojos con suma sorpresa por fin le hizo espabilar y retroceder otro paso, para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a correr.

—¡Gon! —tras unos segundos, la voz de Killua resonó lejos a sus espaldas, lo que le hizo acelerar el paso y esquivar a muchas de las personas que transitaban por las calles. No quería mirar atrás y darse cuenta de que Killua estaba persiguiéndolo.

Pero tampoco quería asegurarse de que lo dejara ir otra vez.

Huyó hacia el primer callejón que encontró, doblando hacia él y saltando hacia el borde de uno de los contenedores de basura y saltando de nuevo, esta vez hacia el alto muro y perdiéndose tras éste, esperando así deshacerse de su perseguidor, si es que éste lo seguía.

Pero Killua se rindió desde que le dio la espalda y se alejó, y aunque lo que más había deseado durante los últimos 5 años era arreglarlo todo… Simplemente no se sentía con el derecho de intentar recuperarlo.

Sólo pudo dejar de admirar el sendero de miedo que dejó Gon, para mirar sus propios pies y horrorizarse aún más.

Gon fue acortando el paso poco a poco, avanzando más lento cada vez hasta simplemente caminar, bajando la mirada que antes no mostraba más que miedo y confusión. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gran chaqueta verde, no sin antes acomodarse la bufanda atada alrededor de su cuello, posando parte de la cálida tela sobre su nariz.

Sólo podían verse sus melancólicos ojos cafés, apuntando hacia el suelo. Cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría dos cosas; una, hacía frío pero no el suficiente como para llevar ropa tan bultosa, y dos, acaba de tener una ruptura amorosa.

Y bueno, no estaban tan lejos de la realidad respecto a ello, sólo que su ruptura fue ya hace largos cinco años.

Y dándole igual las miradas ajenas, simplemente continuó caminando, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Nadie lo detuvo, nadie lo alcanzó. Killua no gritó su nombre una vez más hacia su espalda.

¿Por qué seguía siendo el mismo niño indeciso? Él ya no lo amaba, ese amor fue la causa de tanta mierda en el pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía decepcionándolo no ser perseguido?

Nunca hubo amor de verdad, todo fue una obsesión enfermiza que terminó arrastrándolo. Nunca le dolió terminar con todo eso, nunca se arrepintió.

Y es entonces ahí, cuando se da cuenta de que no comprende por qué, realmente no entiende el porqué.

Estaba llorando en silencio, y eso no podía compararse con aquella vez que gritó destrozado "terminó". Odia ser un indeciso mentiroso.

"No eres indeciso, simplemente intentas engañarte".


	2. Psicólogo

_"No eres indeciso, simplemente intentas engañarte"._

Es lo que Leorio le ha dicho en sus tantas terapias.

¿Gon?

La voz preocupada de Leorio lo sacó de su trance, haciéndolo parpadear por fin luego de mantener los ojos abiertos tanto tiempo, subiendo su mirada levemente aturdida a su psicólogo.

—Llevas mirando a la nada mientras mueves y rozas tus dedos constantemente, ¿te encuentran bien?

Gon lo miró un momento, para luego bajar la mirada de nuevo, tambaleando sus labios en busca de comenzar a hablar, pero sin saber cómo empezar. Leorio esperó pacientemente, dejando a Gon darse cuenta del tiempo de ordenar sus ideas, pero antes de lo esperado, dejó:

—Vi a Killua.

No hubo más palabras en los siguientes minutos. Leorio no pudo más que abrir lentamente los ojos y luego parpadeó sorprendido, recargándose dudosamente en su respaldo y así dando un poco más de espacio al nervioso niño. Ahora entendía el porqué de su comportamiento; era como al inicio de todo. Ya tuvieron años que no lo hicieron así de preocupado, sus visitas ya eran solo por la amistad que habían formado.

Cerró los ojos y sospechó, siendo suave para no emitir demasiado sonido y asustar a Gon, dándole tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

Leorio no conocía personalmente a Killua, solo sabía de él gracias a sus sesiones con Gon; aun así, no podría evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia él, pues tuvo un vínculo cercano con su paciente, más allá de una relación profesional, algo más bien fraternal. Y saber que Gon sufrió tanto por él ...

¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Preguntó suave, mirando al chico sin buscar incomodarlo y esperando a que él comenzara a hablar pacientemente.

Gon tardó un poco en mover sus labios, respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse, después de todo, nada realmente malo sucedió.

—En realidad… no sucedió nada —hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras que tuvieron que usar para expresar como quería—. Sólo lo vi, y él también me vio ... Huí en cuanto el cuerpo me reaccionó.

—Ya veo… —estaba un poco más tranquilo, Gon no había sido lastimado y esperaba que nadie más haya salido mal—. ¿Puedes describirme cómo te sentiste en ese momento?

Pasaron un par de minutos para que Gon pudiera responder, y Leorio no lo presionaba, solo se mantuvo en su misma posición mirando hacia Gon sin ser una mirada fija y así no molestarlo, desviándola de vez en cuando hacia alguna otra parte de la habitación.

—Miedo —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Gon, atrayendo los ojos ajenos—. Me sentí ... demasiado nervioso, no, no puedo explicarlo —habló entre ligeros balbuceos, carraspeando nerviosamente y luego pasar saliva, para proseguir—. Sólo no quería que él estaría ahí.

Pasaron unos momentos luego de sus últimas palabras, y Leorio creyó que Gon había terminado. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, fue interrumpido por un murmullo febril.

—Pero ...

Guardó silencio, los dos lo hicieron, al menos por unos momentos.

No estoy aliviado —estaba realmente deprimido, Leorio podría verlo. Entendió al momento lo que quiso decir. Aun si logró escapar de Killua, no estaba feliz.

Pudo ver como el menor posaba sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio frente a él, recostando su cabeza en ellos y hundiéndola.

¿Pudo dormir aquí? —Su voz se escuchaba apagada, cansada. Y antes de que pueda dar una respuesta, el niño ya estaba durmiéndose ahí.

Leorio solo lo miró, respirando tranquilo y soltando pequeños ronquidos. No parecía descansar demasiado bien en realidad durante las noches. Era bastante común que se durmiera en su escritorio, y aunque le había dicho que bien podría dormir en su cama, Gon no aceptaba. No quería ser más molestia de lo que quería ya ser.

De todos los modos, él perdió el tiempo de su lugar y salió en silencio de la habitación. Busque un cobertor ligero o algo por el estilo, pero el niño siempre tendrá la ropa encima de lo seguro lo acaloraría.

Sabía que a Gon no le gustaba estar solo, pero solo iría a preparar un poco de té para ambos y volvería enseguida.

Leorio trabajaba en casa, era como su pequeño consultorio, pues apenas iba empezando, y podríamos decir que Gon fue su primer paciente.

Oh, recuerda perfectamente cómo se conocieron.


End file.
